Guardians of Lyoko
by Ginsenshi
Summary: History will repeat itself, if you do not learn from the past you’re doomed to repeat it. The true behind the battling in Lyoko is found out by the Lyokogumi. Aelita and X.A.N.A's history is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets of Lyoko

_**Guardians of Lyoko**_

Main author: Kouji Ginsenshi &

Co-authored & edited by: Dragon & Sword Master

* * *

Summary: History will repeat itself, if you do not learn from the past you're doomed to repeat it. The true behind the battling in Lyoko is found out by the Lyoko-gumi. Aelita and X.A.N.A's history is revealed.

* * *

[Opening Files, History Of Lyoko]

Searching... files on Lyoko found... opening files... The Legend of Lyoko: Princess Aelita & the Lyoko-gumi

Long, long ago, the people of the Real World and the world known as Lyokodei lived in peace. The Real-Worlders and Lyokodei-ians honored each other. Both respected the importance of nature. The Guardians rewarded them with a beautiful land known as: Riku no hikaru (the "Land of light").

In the kingdom of Lyokodei, all that walked up the Earth, flew in the sky, and swam in the sea lived in harmony. There was nothing but joy and beauty everywhere.

But then, the world of Lyokodei was suddenly shattered when a great evil emerged from underground sending destruction throughout the land. He was X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A attacked nature and humanity alike with his vile toxins and viruses.

Five ancient Guardians fought bravely against X.A.N.A  
allowing Princess Aelita to escape with the help of her protector. Her protector took her to the Temple Valley of the Lyokodei-Swords.

There, protected by five Guardians, Princess Aelita entered into a long suspended sleep waiting for the time when both Worlds would need her and the ancient Guardians again. Then, the ancient Guardians lifted the entire Valley and uploaded it into the "Land of light" leaving the Real-Worlders with a place called "Lyoko".

The ancient Guardians destroyed X.A.N.A and entombed the remaining leaders of the Monsters where they laid ... until now. Over the years, humans allowed the Real-World to become polluted with evil. The Earth has become so weakened that the evil X.A.N.A could rise again. With the rise of the Monsters, Princess Aelita and the Guardians were awakened to fight for Lyoko. And each of the Guardians chose one of the Lyoko-gumi to be a senshi to fight against this evil, which is X.A.N.A.

The Master Guardian of Lyoko

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets of Lyoko

(A World Without Danger plays)

[At the factory]

Someone walks into the factory and take the elevator to the computer room, and sits in the computer chair and starts opening computer files and file folders that where written by Jeremy, the others and unknown users.

Opening Files, History Of Lyoko... Searching... files on Lyoko found... opening files... 

Long, long ago, the people of the Real World and the world known as Lyokodei lived in peace. The Real-Worlders and Lyokodei-ians honored each other. Both respected the importance of nature. The Guardians rewarded them with a beautiful land known as: Riku no hikaru (the "Land of light").

In the kingdom of Lyokodei, all that walked up the Earth, flew in the sky, and swam in the sea lived in harmony. There was nothing but joy and beauty everywhere.

But then, the world of Lyokodei was suddenly shattered when a great evil emerged from underground sending destruction throughout the land. He was X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A attacked nature and humanity alike with his vile toxins and viruses.

Five ancient Guardians fought bravely against X.A.N.A  
allowing Princess Aelita to escape with the help of her protector. Her protector took her to the Temple Valley of the Lyokodei-Swords.

There, protected by five Guardians, Princess Aelita entered into a long suspended sleep waiting for the time when both Worlds would need her and the ancient Guardians again. Then, the ancient Guardians lifted the entire Valley and uploaded it into the "Land of light" leaving the Real-Worlders with a place called "Lyoko".

The ancient Guardians destroyed X.A.N.A and entombed the remaining leaders of the Monsters where they laid ... until now. Over the years, humans allowed the Real-World to become polluted with evil. The Earth has become so weakened that the evil X.A.N.A could rise again. With the rise of the Monsters, Princess Aelita and the Guardians were awakened to fight for Lyoko. And each of the Guardians chose one of the Lyoko-gumi to be a senshi to fight against this evil, which is X.A.N.A.

The Master Guardian of Lyoko

* * *

"So, so this was what their where trying to hind, huh?" a mystery person asks aloud, "Well I have what I need, nothing else, but maybe I can have some fun too." The person says as he or she destroys the room and ever inch of the factory.

* * *

The next day;

"WHAT?! The factory it's destroyed." Jeremy shouts as he enters, "How'd this happen how?"

"Jeremy why is it?" Ulrick and Yumi ask as they enter.

Aelita enters;

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asks.

"The factory someone's destroyed it." Jeremy says again in disbelief.

"But no one know the pass code but us." Ulrick says.

"X.A.N.A does though." Yumi says.

"True maybe he took control of something and enter the factory." Odd says.

"Yes maybe, but we'll fiver it out later, for now we have to get to school." Jeremy says.

At the school;

"Good morning class." Mrs. Hertz says.

"Mrs. Hertz." the class says, "Today we have a new student for Japan joining our class his name is Kouji Ginsenshi, well say hello Mr. Ginsenshi."

"Oro? Konnichi wa?" Kouji says unsure of what Mrs. Hertz had said.

"Mrs. Hertz, I don't think he speaks any English." Yumi says.

"Oh, I though his records said he speaks English and understand English, though his records are in Japanese text, so my Japanese is limited." Mrs. Hertz says.

"May I see though please Mrs. Hertz?" Yumi asks.

"Of course, Ms. Ishiyama." Mrs. Hertz says as she hands Yumi, Kouji's records.

Yumi reads over Kouji's records, "Read and writes some English, but very little speaking skill in English."

"Ginsenshi-san doko desu watashi _from_ ka (Ginsenshi-san where are you from?)." Yumi asks.

"I from Kyoto Ishiyama-san." Kouji says in broken English.

"O, otou-san to okaa-san desu sho ka. (Your father and mother are militray?)" Yumi asks.

"Hai, they desu." Kouji says.

"_Why_ _come to France_?" Yumi asks.

"S-stayed here." Kouji says.

"Aa, gomen ne, _I didn't know, welcome to France though_." Yumi asks.

"Domo arigato Ishiyama-san." Kouji thanks Yumi.

"_Your_ w_elcome_." Yumi says, "_Oh by the way it's Yumi or _Yumi-chan." Yumi says.

"Aye." Kouji says with a nod.

"So, so? A new student huh?" Sissy asks aloud.

"Oh great it's Sissy." Ulrick says indiscreet.

"Ulrick dear why not introduces me to your friend?" Sissy asks.

"Um Kouji this is Sissy, Sissy this is Kouji happy now?" Ulrick asks.

"Humph how rude." Sissy says as she walks out with gang of friends, Nickel and Herbert.

"Who that?" Kouji asks in broken English.

"Sissy... Sissy-san desu no Naraku (Sissy is of hell)." Yumi says.

"Oh? _She_ desu Oni?" Kouji asks.

"Hahaha-Hehehe, aye _she_ desu ichi no naraku oni, sore to a baka-baka-shia (she is one hell of demon, that and a stupid-idiotic-girl)." Yumi says.

"Hai, hai she desu." Kouji says in agreement.

"Yumi hey!" Ulrick shouts.

"Yes Ulrick?" Yumi asks.

(Well that it, I'm end for this chapter, I know it made no scene gomen ne, I had writer's block for weeks to mouths now, so gomen ne mata)

Kouji


	2. Chapter 2: Kouji this place, the factory

Thanks to all my reviews, and you D&SM you are the one, who going to feel the pain in Lyoko next with met hhahaha, bye.

-Kouji Ginsenshi

"Aha a new chapter yay."

Kouji: Why I'm no hacker!

(Can't be so, I'm Kouji through & through)

**Chapter 2: Kouji this place, the factory **

A few weeks later,

Kouji English skills have improved with work in the English lessons from his teachers, friends & enemies' help Enemies like Sissy and now his speaks better if not clearer English but sometimes he still has broken English.

Kouji's house;

"Kouji-kun! Wake up!" shouts Kouji's sister.

"Huh? Yuki it's only 6:30AM, let me sleep." Kouji whines as he lies back down to try and get more sleep.

"Kouji-kun wake up, think of what you just said." Yuki says.

"I said; it's 6:30AM so?" Kouji asks.

"Why time does school start Kouj?" Yuki asks.

"It's 7:45AM on school-days and I leave it 6:30 but it Saturday Yuki, now leave me alone." Kouji says.

"It not the weekend it still the school-week." Yuki says.

"WHAT?! KUSO!!! Why are you watching; leave shimatta-desu (damn it)!" Kouji shouts as he gets up out of bed and reaches for clear clothes. Yuki just stands there watching Kouji hurrying for everything, putting on his pants, T-shirt, shoes etc.

"Why are you watching me and are you laughing at me?" Kouji asks.

"Hai." Yuki says simple.

"Why?" Kouji says dumbfounded.

"It is the weekend baka-otou no-ko (stupid-boy)." Yuki says, as she laughs a bit.

"GRRR!! YUKI!! GRR GET OUT!!" Kouji shouts as he throws a pillow at Yuki.

"MOMMA, PAPA!" Yuki shouts as she runs out of the room to the kitchen, "Momma, Kouji throw a pillow at me!" Yuki whines to her Mother.

Later around noon;

"Auhhh... damn can't sleep anymore, I wander who's on today?" Kouji asks as he gets out of bed and goes to his computer and signs on to AOL Instant Messenger;

Kouji's buddy list shows: Ulirck009, Yumix02, Jeremy09, Aelita, and Odd1094 signed on,

Chat room opens:

Kouji has enter the chat room

Every else enters the chat room

Kouji: Konnichiwa mina-san.

Yumix02: Kouj

Aelita: Hello Kouj

Jeremy0909: Aelita, Kouj

Odd1094: Yeah hi dude

Kouji: Anything happening?

Jeremy09: Nope nothing

Ulrick: Yeah everything boring today

(Form here on, I'm just using their names', I'm tired of going back and forth for the AOL names I made so, dual with it)

Aelita: Jeremy I whet by the factory did you fix everything yourself?

Jeremy: What, oh yeah I did

Yumi: With our help Jeremy, right?

Jeremy: Oh yeah, thanks guys

Odd: Good

Jeremy: So any news on XANA Aelita?

Kouji: Who?

Aelita: No Jeremy, "a friend" kind of.

Suddenly Kouji see a vision and hears an evil voice laugh, "Hahahaha-heheheh, yes... soon the Real-World shall be nothing but a memory... Hahaha-Hehehe..."

Jeremy: Kouji you okay, you haven't post in while you okay?

Kouji: What? Oh yeah I'm fine just tired I guess

Kouji: Well bye, I'm gonna find something to eat bye-bye

Kouji signed off at 12:00AM.

Kouji heads from the kitchen;

"Hmm what to eat? Ah I know remon, No. Chicken maybe hmm? No, ah corn-dogs, yeah, yummy." Kouji says as he gasps soon and puts them in the microwave for 2:00 minutes on mid-high.

Ding

"Good they're done." Kouji says as he takes out the corn dogs, "Hmm nice and hot yay." Kouji eats abit of his one of his corn-dogs and goes into the living room to sit and eat, the house is quiet because Kouji's family has gone to the doctor's office to get Yuki checked for her cold. Kouji then turns on the TV to the Tokyo-TV anime channel, and watch _Inuyasha _plays in Japanese.

"_Inuyasha, ai shite imasu."_ Says the TV Kagome.

"_Ai shite imasu, Kagome."_ The Inuyasha on the TV says.

"Kami, Inuyasha replays again." Kouji whines, but watches anyway.

After about an hour Kouji turns off the TV and just lies there thinking; "Auk boring, kami everything's boring, Grr I'm bored."

The phone rings;

"Moshi, moshi?" Kouji asks into the phone.

"Kouji, it's mom we're stuck in traffic, so we'll be late getting home." Mrs. Ginsenshi says.

"Hai Momma." Kouji says.

"Okay, well bye, love you Kouji."

"Love you too Momma." Kouji says, as he hangs up the phone, "Now what to do?"

Kouji mobile rings, "Kouji?" someone asks.

"Yes?" Kouji asks back.

"It's Yumi." Yumi says.

"Yes, Yumi-chan what can I do for you?" Kouji asks.

"Come to the school, meet us at the main hall, Jeremy, Ulrick, Odd, Aelita and me of course." Yumi says.

Later at the school,

"Yumi?" Kouji asks aloud, as his question echoes in the emery hallway.

"Kouji over here." Yumi says as she comes out from the shadows. Kouji then slaps on the wet floor knocking him out.

At the factory;

"Is he okay Yumi, you sure did a party job asking to... join us." Ulrick says.

"Yeah you knocked him out too." Odd comments.

"Well sorry, he slapped on a wet floor, it not my fault he slapped." Yumi says, as Kouji awakes.

"Whoa? Where am... auhh whoa... am I?" Kouji asks.

"With friends Kouji-kun." Yumi says as she helps Kouji up.

"Yeah no thanks to Yumi not warning you about that wet floor." Odd says.

"Quiet Odd!" Yumi shouts.

"Gomen ne, Yumi." Odd says in Japanese.

"Humph."

"I- I know this place." Kouji says as he looks around, "I've been here before."

"You have? How's that Kouji?" Yumi asks.

"I remember one night I walked some where, to... to here, to this very room." Kouji says.

"_Was it Kouji who break into the factory and destroyed everything?"_ Jeremy asks himself.

"Is Kouji the hacker, who destroyed the factory?" Yumi ask herself.

"Man when lunch?" Odd asks himself.

Aelita speaks up,

"How did you know of the factory, Kouji?" Aelita asks.

"A voice, an evil voice called to me and leaded me here I guess." Kouji says.

"_X.A.N.A?" _Jeremy thinks questionably, "maybe."

"Kouji do you know about hacking?" Yumi asks.

"What, I'm no hacker that's was your think Yumi-chan!" Kouji shouts.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Yumi says, "Gomen ne sai."

"It's fine, I have worse comments." Kouji says.

"Umm... uhh... Kouji?" Odd asks.

"Hmm...?" Kouji asks back.

"Oh nothing." Odd says.

"Okay then Odd." Kouji says.

"Well... it's something Kouji." Odd says.

"Yeah?" Kouji asks.

"Do you have a sister?" Odd asks.

Kouji falls over anime style, and pops up; "What? That's what you wanna to ask?!" Kouji asks.

"Well... yeah I thought I saw a girl who looked like you in town today." Odd says.

"Must have been Yuki." Kouji says in a low voice.

"Auhh Yuki, nice name does she a boyfriend?" Odd asks.

"What? Well let me think, wait are you going to ask my little sister out?!" Kouji shouts half-asking.

"What? I like the ways she looks." Odd answers as he the looks on his friends' faces.

"Odd, she only 10, and you're like what 11 or 12?" Kouji says.

"Yeah, it not like I'm a 15 year-old wanting to go out with 10 year-old just to I have a girlfriend." Odd says.

"Yes... but... but _my_ sister?!" Kouji shouts.

"Fine, fine Kouji I'll...I'll drop it sorry!" Odd says.

Kouji sighs, "Thank you Odd, beside I found it weird if you dated my sister any ways." Kouji says.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Odd replies.

(So Kouji knows of the factory, I didn't think I do that in this chapter, haha, oh well hoped you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon, as soon as I can think of something, if you have any ideas, talk over AIM, as BaltoX1.)

-Kouji Ginsenshi.9/28/04


	3. Chapter 3: Entering Lyoko for the first ...

_A/N: Yay again more reviews, y'all must like this fic huh?Again keep the idea coming oh thank RL-Jeremy your idea this coming into the works... maybe, I may end up using Yuki. Well I'll stop talking and let you in on ch3._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Entering Lyoko for the first time is fun and scary **

Kouji sighs again, "So why bring me here guys?"

"We think you're a Guardian of Lyoko." Aelita says.

"Li-yo-do?" Kouji asks.

"No, Lyoko, Lyoko is a virtual world similar to ours but within a Super Computer, called the Super Collator." Yumi examples.

"Um... okay weird." Kouji says.

"Maybe... but its true Kouji." Yumi says.

"You really think I'm a Guardian of this Lyoko?" Kouji asks.

"We do, Kouji." The Lyoko-gumi says.

"Humph." Kouji sighs.

"Okay so how do I help you guys protect this place?" Kouji asks.

"By entering the world of Lyoko." Jeremy says.

"Okay... but ...um ... how?" Kouji asks.

"Through the scanner." Ulrick says.

"Scanner?" Kouji asks, "...scanner...?"

"Follow us," Ulrick says as he and Kouji head for the lower levels where the scanners are.

(The scanner-room)

"WHOA?!" Kouji asks in awe, as he looks around the scanner-room.

"Yeah we had the reactions." Yumi says as she enters the scanner-room.

"Yumi-chan." Kouji says, as she looks at Yumi and Odd who has just entered the room.

"Let's go!" Odd shouts.

"Okay guys." Jeremy says from the speaker within the walls,

"Scanner Ulrick... Scanner Yumi... Scanner Odd... Scanner Kouji...Scanner Aelita... Transfer Ulrick... Transfer Yumi... Transfer Odd... Transfer Kouji... Transfer Aelita...Virtualization!!" Jeremy says aloud as he sent them to the polar area where they landed near Aelita.

(In Lyoko)

As the Lyoko-gumi is landing near Aelita, as four Boxes Monster appear;

"Hmm..." Kouji asks aloud as he looks at himself. He like Ulrick is wearing Samurai clothes, with a black and black shirt but unlike Ulrick his clothes look a bit evil, also with a Katana at his side, though Kouji doesn't notice at though.

"Ooh boxes my favorite kind of monster." Odd says.

The cubes start firing at the gang hitting Yumi and Ulrick.

"YUMI! Yumi you okay?" Ulrick asks weakly.

"Yeah, you Ulrick?" Yumi asks back.

"Fine." Yumi says.

"Right." Ulrick says.

Odd fires his laser arrows the cubes, destroying 1, with the cube firing but at him taking him out.

"Damn how should I help 'em?" Kouji asks.

"Use your weapon!" Ulrick shouts.

"Weapon? What weapon?" Kouji asks. Kouji then notices the katana at his side; "Ooh a katana, oh goody." This katana like much like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in normal form.

Kouji then draw this new toy, "Now let's see if all my training with dad, mom, and Yuki has paid off?" Kouji says.

"Hey Kouji! HELP US!" Ulrick shouts

"Huh oh coming!" Ulrick says.

Aelita runs off to go searching for the tower. "Now where can that Tower be it?" Aelita asks, she then feels the pollens to the south. "Then to the south."

Meanwhile with Kouji and the others, "Now, let's see an attack, oh I know... DRAGON STORM!" Kouji shouts as energy beat in the forms of many dragons are released from Kouji's blade. Destroying the boxes and a mage-tank that how just rolled up to attack.

"Wow, Kouji great attack!" Odd says as he up-fives Kouji.

"Yeah okay, now let's move." Yumi says.

Suddenly a new form appears in front of the gang; "Hahahahaa-hehehe." It laughs.

"What the hell?!" the gang asks.

"I am X.A.N.A, auhh Princess Aelita and the... the Guardians? Hmm..." Xana then rises a hand, "You four Ancient Guardians fought bravely against me once, but this time I will destroy you, Lyoko, and the Earth." Xana says. "Princess Aelita and the... the Guardians?" The gang asks Aelita in unbelief.

Xana then vanishes, "Yes well I am in away a Princess, Princess of the land of Lyokodei, let me begin at the beginning: 

Long, long ago, the people of your world, the Real-World and of my, the world known as Lyokodei lived in peace. The Real-Worlders and Lyokodei-ians honored each other. Both respected the importance of nature. The Guardians rewarded them with a beautiful land known as: Riku no hikaru (the "Land of light").

In my kingdom of Lyokodei, all that walked up the Earth, flew in the sky, and swam in the sea lived in harmony. There was nothing but joy and beauty everywhere.

But then, the world of my land was suddenly shattered when a great evil emerged from underground sending destruction throughout the land. He was X.A.N.A; X.A.N.A attacked nature and humanity alike with his vile toxins and viruses.

The Five ancient Guardians fought bravely against X.A.N.A  
allowing me to escape with the help of my protector. My protector took me to the Temple Valley of the Lyokodei-Swords.

There, protected by your five Guardians, I entered into a long suspended sleep waiting for the time when both Worlds would need the ancient Guardians and me again. Then, the ancient Guardians lifted the entire Valley and uploaded it into the "Land of light", leaving the Real-Worlders with a place called "Lyoko".

Then the ancient Guardians destroyed X.A.N.A and entombed the remaining leaders of the Monsters where they laid ... until now. Over the years, humans allowed the Real-World to become polluted with evil. The Earth has become so weakened that the evil X.A.N.A has rise again. With the rise of the Monsters, the Guardians and me were awakened to fight for Lyoko. And each of the Guardians chose one of you to be a senshi to fight against this evil, which is X.A.N.A.

Aelita finishes. 

"I...I never known all this." Jeremy says in awe, yet also stammering.

"Jeremy clam down, I was going to tell someday." Aelita says as they de-virtualize.

(In the Factory)

They all step out of the scanners, and head to the computer-room.

* * *

(So the gang now knows the legend, will that change anything between them, between Jeremy and Aelita? Oh yeah I'm having a friend do some editing so when and if that done, I'll repost all chapters)

Kouji Ginsenshi 10/1/04

4


End file.
